WONDERLUST
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Mencintai adalah bagaimana kau menyikapi dan bertindak, bukan dengan kata-kata. Mencintai bisa menjadi racun. Mencintai bisa menjadi kehidupan. Mencintai tidak memandang sesuatu; tidak mengacu pada umur, rupa, dan jenis kelamin. Mencintai adalah misteri, manusia belajar untuk mempelajarinya. / IchiIshi. Warning inside. RnR?


au tidak akan pernah punya alasan untuk mencintai. Mencintai adalah misteri. Mencintai adalah bagaimana kau menyikapi dan bertindak, bukan dengan kata-kata. Mencintai bisa menjadi racun. Mencintai bisa menjadi kehidupan. Mencintai tidak memandang sesuatu; tidak mengacu pada umur, rupa, dan jenis kelamin.

Mencintai adalah misteri, manusia belajar untuk mempelajarinya.

Ishida adalah misteri, Kurosaki belajar untuk mempelajarinya.

 **.**

 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

© All Story Rights Reserve. **WONDERLUST**

©Bleach belong to **Tite Kubo**

 **Genre:** romance, drama.

 **Warning:** MATURE CONTENTS.  
explicit sexual content, smut, hard story plot.  
typo(s), OOC, author plot universe.

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**

 **.**

Buku adalah perangkat sekolah nomor satu yang Kurosaki jauhi. Jika melihat buku kamus atau buku tebal lain yang semacam dengan ensiklopedia, Kurosaki tanpa segan menjauhkan buku itu dengan kasar menggunakan kaki kanannya. Tidak juga sepenuhnya membenci buku, _pokoknya_ ia benar-benar tidak antusias. Dia bahkan menjuluki perpustakan sebagai Palung Terdalam Neraka. Jadi tidak akan ada hal di muka bumi ini yang mampu membuat Ichigo Kurosaki merangkak ke dalam perpustakaan.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini sesuatu melanda perasaannya. Ada anak kelas sebelah berkacamata yang di kenal sebagai kutu buku parah oleh seluruh sekolah. Kurosaki belum pernah benar-benar melihat si kutu buku dari dekat sejak semester awal kelas dua. Jelas latar belakang keduanya berbeda, semua orang tau si kutu buku akan melarikan diri ke balik-balik rak buku berdebu saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Sedangkan Kurosaki, dia bisa saja berpindah kota selama setengah jam waktu istirahat.

Kurosaki tau ini kelihatan sangat konyol. Dia penasaran. Bukan penasaran yang menebak-nebak berapa besar ukuran dada Inoue —Kurosaki tidak secabul itu— atau penasaran yang berbau kriminal seperti apa yang sedang di hebohkan anak-anak seusianya, dan Kurosaki tidak nakal, dia hanya jahil. Tapi dia terpaku, dia cukup bingung dengan perasaanya, tapi dia tertarik untuk memperhatikan si kutu buku. Ia bahkan lupa kapan pertama kali ia mulai memperhatikan si kutu buku dari celah pintu perpustakaan yang agak terbuka —dan terpaksa berbohong dengan membuat alasan kepada teman-temannya kalau ia ingin ke toilet— setiap jam istirahat.

Kurosaki baru kali ini memperhatikan sesuatu dengan seksama. Baru kali ini memperhatikan seseorang membaca buku setebal tiga ratus halaman dengan tatapan yang begitu bahagia. Buku hitam bersampul pudar. Si kacamata membaca tanpa menoleh, bahkan jika ada gempa bumi dia tetap akan mendekap buku itu di dadanya. Baru pertama kali ini Kurosaki melihat orang membaca buku, yang seakan-akan buku itu nyaris seperti bernyawa, seperti setiap lembarannya membisikkan rahasia.

Bahkan sampai hari ini Kurosaki tidak berhenti memandang sosoknya yang sedang membaca buku dari celah pintu.

"Kurosaki. Tidak biasa kau berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ah, kurasa besok akan ada bencana alam."

Suara guru konseling yang merambat dari belakang telinganya mengagetkan Kurosaki. "Ah. Apa-apaan kau, pak tua, jangan berdiri di belakang tubuh orang. Siapa yang berdiri di depan perpustakaan? Aku hanya ingin ke toilet!"

Kurosaki dikenal baik oleh semua guru. Banyak hal yang membuatnya menjadi idola oleh setiap orang-orang di bagan sekolah. Murid, guru bahkan anggota kebersihan semua mengenal Kurosaki. Selain ramah, Kurosaki tidak pernah membatasi pergaulannya pada siapapun dan punya kenalan dimana-mana. Bahkan menjadi murid kesukaan guru-guru, selain tampangnya bagi guru perempuan, bagi guru laki-laki, Kurosaki mudah diajak _bekerjasama_. Tentu tidak sedikit guru yang menganggap Kurosaki tak jauh berbeda seperti kawan mereka. Kurosaki adalah tipe keren yang jarang di jumpai di sekolah.

"Buat apa kau pergi ke toilet perpustakaan? Kita punya toilet yang lebih besar di koridor kantin. Bukannya kau biasa disana. Bersama geng _mu_."

"Bukan urusanmu, pak tua. Dan kami bukan geng."

"Menyingkirlah kalau begitu, sebelum aku masukkan kamus latin ke dalam mulutmu yang tajam itu."

Guru itu berjalan melewati Kurosaki dan berlalu ke dalam perpustakaan sambil membuka pintu berwarna gelap itu lebar. Dan Kurosaki menyadari sesuatu, untuk sepersekian detik, mata teduh yang berada di balik kacamata kotak berbingkai perak sedang menatapnya. Si kutu buku menangkap sosoknya. Kurosaki merasakan dunia memberontak, angin musim panas menghantam kulitnya. Itu hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik, tapi saat mata itu menatapnya, Kurosaki bisa merasakan putaran bumi berada hanya sejengkal dengan telapak kakinya.

Dan setelah pintu menutup, Kurosaki sadar hidupnya akan kacau mulai detik ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **WONDERLUST**

* * *

 **.**

Kejadian di perpustakaan ternyata cukup gila-gilaan —yah walau nyatanya itu bukan hal yang kepalang berlebihan— dan Kurosaki tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tatapan mata itu. Hanya sepersekian detik saja, sama waktunya seperti kau menghembuskan napas. Tapi dampaknya menjalar begitu nyata di seluruh tubuh. Sama seperti saat pengawas ujian memergokimu menyontek, tak ketahuan, tapi kau akan mengigil sepanjang sisa waktu ujian, hanya saja kejadian ini tidak se _lebay_ itu.

Tapi itu tidak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Kurosaki sering menganggap anak berkacamata aneh dan tidak keren. Si kacamata memang tidak keren, tapi dia tidak aneh, dia menarik. Dan saat Kurosaki memikirkan kata _menarik_ yang di salah katakan menjadi _aku tertarik_ , dia tersedak makan malamnya sendiri.

Malamnya sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan menerpa Kurosaki. Dia sering onani —semua lelaki _pun_ begitu— membayangkan tubuh-tubuh wanita AV oriental atau barat, bahkan pernah onani karena ia ingin saja, jadi semua cairan itu keluar tanpa ia harus memikirkan sesuatu yang erotis di otaknya. Tapi malam ini sesuatu yang misterius terjadi padanya, hal yang akan terasa begitu kocak kalau diceritakan kepada ayahnya.

Dia terangsang karena si kutu buku.

Kurosaki menolak mati-matian saat tangannya menelusup ke dalam celana pendeknya. Otaknya tau itu salah, dia tidak boleh menyentuh alat vitalnya sementara otaknya memikirkan sosok laki-laki, terlebih itu si kutu buku. Tapi Kurosaki tidak bisa —tidak mau— berhenti, tangannya tetap bergoyang. Dia menutup matanya, dia tidak membayangkan tengah berhubungan seks dengan si kutu buku, dia tidak cukup yakin bisa menahan suaranya jika imajinasi itu mencuat di otaknya. Dia hanya membayangkan si kutu buku. Senyumnya. Lirikan mata di belakang lensa kacamata kotaknya. Tangannya. Kurosaki membayangkan si kutu buku menyentuhnya. Tersenyum dan berbicara padanya di belakang atau di atap sekolah. Membayangkan mulut kecil itu membisikkan namanya.

" _Ichigo."_

Kurosaki mengintip ke bawah. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali _keluar_ sebanyak ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **WONDERLUST**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi ini Kurosaki membolos. Ini bukan kali pertama ia membolos, tapi arah kaki yang melangkah ke perpustakaan saat jam pertama pagi hari adalah hal yang super langka. Bahkan _Kami-sama_ akan bertepuk tangan di Surga.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Kurosaki mengintip ke lorong-lorong sekolah. Sepi. Bahkan pintu masuk perpustakaan kelihatan sangat sunyi. Kurosaki tidak menemukan dia di perpustakaan. Jelas saja, ini jam belajar, si kutu buku tidak akan membolos. Kurosaki merasa perlu memastikan ke dalam perpustakaan tapi dinding _gengsi_ nya cukup tangguh. Satu langkah lagi sebelum dia melangkah ke dalam perpustakaan, terhenti karena melihat guru konseling semalam tengah duduk di kursi barisan terdepan.

Tapi malaikat sepertinya baik, walau sejatinya Kurosaki adalah Shinigami, malaikat suci masih mau _lengket_ di tubuhnya. Jadi malaikat itu memberikan sugesti ke dalam kepala Kurosaki untuk bergerak ke suatu tempat. Keatap sekolah. Dan disitu dia menemukan si kutu buku.

"K-kau?"

Si kutu buku tampak cemas, tapi tidak beranjak. "Oh. Apa aku harus angkat kaki?"

"Ti-tidak perlu." Kurosaki yang canggung juga sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Tapi itu terjadi sekarang.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun aku kemari, ok? Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"O-oh, itu tidak perlu, aku tidak _bocor_. Kau duduk saja disitu. Rahasiakan aku juga, ok?"

Si kutu buku nampak menimbang, alisnya bertautan tanda ia tak begitu percaya, namun ia tetap mengangguk. "Bukan masalah, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"O ya. Kau mengenalku?"

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini."

Itu pernyataan yang seratus persen benar. Tapi cara si kutu buku mengucapkannya kedengaran sangat sarkastik dan menekan.

"Kau membolos?"

"Tidak."

"Kelihatannya begitu."

Si kutu buku menurunkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak membolos. Aku tidak membolos yang seperti kau lakukan."

Seharusnya Kurosaki marah, seharusnya, tapi dia tidak, dia tertawa, lagi-lagi Kurosaki mampu membuat _Kami-sama_ melonjak lucu di _atas_ sana. "Wah. Aku di kenal sebagai bajingan tukang bolos, ya?"

Dan nampaknya si kutu buku pun tak menduga reaksi Kurosaki yang ramah. "Semua tau Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi aku hanya tau sebatas itu saja."

Kurosaki seperti menerima tantangan terbuka. Dia bahkan tidak boleh berpikiran begitu. Dia baru mengenalnya, ia bahkan memanggilnya si kutu buku. Tapi pikiran jahatnya melompat ke bagian atas otaknya. Entah kenapa Kurosaki ingin —harus— mencium si kutu buku berwajah kecil ini.

Jadi dia mendekat dan duduk di sebelah kutu buku. "Jangan menilai orang dari luar saja. Itu kejahatan."

"Tidak. Aku menilai orang dari mataku dan fakta."

"Kedengaran jenius." Kurosaki tertawa. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Bukan hal yang penting. Aku bahkan akan merasa kagum kalau kau bisa mengingat namaku sampai besok."

"Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Kurosaki menyadari satu hal. Dan terkutuklah indra penciumannya yang begitu tajam harus membaui sesuatu yang tidak ingin di ciumnya. Tapi terlanjur.

Kurosaki sangat suka membaui tubuh si kutu buku, aroma khas yang menguar dan sangat kental tercium dari balik lehernya, dan tentu saja Kurosaki tidak akan berani bertingah nekat dengan mengendus tengkuk lehernya. Berada sedekat pundaknya lebih dari cukup. Dan kalau memejamkan mata, bau tubuhnya terasa lebih dramatis, berbau manis dan menyenangkan, mengingatkan Kurosaki pada pai apel dan malam natal.

Sekarang Kurosaki tidak berbeda dari om-om mesum di stasiun umum yang hobi mengendus anak-anak SMA.

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Oh. Nama yang sopan."

"Bagimana kau bisa menilai nama yang sopan?"

" _Asal_ saja."

"Kalau namamu adalah Uryuu Ishida, aku yakin orang-orang akan mengatai nama itu sebagai nama yang nakal."

"Aku tidak tau apa akau harus marah atau merasa sedih karena mendengar kata-katamu. Seakan-akan nama Ichigo Kurosaki adalah nama yang sial." Kurosaki tertawa lepas. Ishida yang duduk di sebelahnya berdeham kecil.

"Aku membolos sebenarnya." Ishida bermain dengan tali sepatunya, Kurosaki sempat tidak sadar ada dua buku tergeletak di sebelah paha Ishida. Benar saja, melihat Ishida di sekeliling tanpa buku adalah sesuatu yang janggal. "Entah kenapa aku merasa letih tiba-tiba. Tadinya aku ingin ke klinik, tapi sepertinya duduk sendiri disini dan tanpa mencium bau obat adalah hal yang lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

"Guru-guru akan syok kalau tau kau membolos." Mata Kurosaki berkilat jenaka. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya menjadi nakal sesekali. Dan kau tidak sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi nakal karena membolos sekali."

"Ada benarnya, dan sepertinya sulit mengajakmu menjadi nakal."

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja tidak ada seseorang yang benar-benar mau mengajakku seperti itu."

Kurosaki sebenarnya ingin menjawab sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu, seperti _aku mau mengajakmu berbuat nakal_ , tapi entah kenapa itu kedengarannya malah menjadi sesuatu yang berbelok arah menjadi perbincangan mesum.

"Aku sepertinya flu. Kepalaku berdenyut dan saat aku berdiri dari dudukku, aku merasa seperti pelipisku akan meledak." Hal terbaik yang bisa di karang Kurosaki dalam waktu sedetik.

"Aku punya pocari, kau mau? Aku baru meminumnya sedikit."

Kurosaki terlonjak. Akan jadi ciuman tak langsung. Oh, sel-sel di dalam kepalanya menari-nari samba. Kurosaki sama meriahnya seperti anak umur lima tahun yang baru kali pertama melihat gajah di kebun binatang. Tapi entah kenapa, dia menolak.

"Aku tidak suka pocari." Sahut Kurosaki, dia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya dari debu. "Tapi aku mau _ocha_. Temani aku ke kantin, ok? Aku bisa mentraktirmu makanan ringan."

Ishida membenarkan kacamatanya dengan gaya yang khas, seraya berdiri dan mengapit dua buku di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kurosaki?"

"Hm."

"Restletingmu terbuka."

"A-apa?"

"Sudah sejak tadi."

"Sial. Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan celana seragam hampir terbuka?!"

Dari situlah awal mulanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **WONDERLUST**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di atap, Kurosaki punya dua kehidupan berbanding terbalik yang di jalaninya dengan sukarela. Disatu sisi dia tetap menjadi Ichigo Kurosaki yang disukai semua orang. Dia tetap menjadi si tampan yang populer. Dia tetap menjadi si keren yang bersahabat dan apa adanya. Dia tetap bermain bersama _geng_ nya. Tetap membolos kemana-mana. Dia tetap makan dan merusuh di kantin. Dia tetap menjadi Ichigo Kurosaki yang di kenal seluruh sela sekolah.

Tapi disatu sisi dia senang punya sampul baru pada dirinya. Dan hal ini istimewa, tidak ayahnya atau kedua adiknya, sisi ini hanya Uryuu Ishida yang tau. Dia akan datang ke kelas Ishida di jam-jam tertentu untuk mengajaknya menghabiskan _bento_ di atap sekolah. Dia akan mencoba kabur dari jam istirahat untuk menemui Ishida di koridor perpustakaan. Dia akan mengambil waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk berbincang dengan Ishida. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Ishida mengajaknya pulang bersama. Suatu kebetulan yang berkah karena rumah mereka punya arah yang sama dan kediaman Kurosaki hanya berjarak dua blok lebih jauh dari rumah Ishida.

 _Kami-sama_ terlalu baik.

Setelah di perhatikan, Ishida tidak seculun kelihatannya. Dia sebenarnya populer juga diantara manusia yang sejenis dengannya, dan dia yang terpintar dari semua jenisnya —agak kejam kalau mengatai _jenis_ nya tapi seperti itulah Kurosaki menilainya—. Dia punya banyak teman di perpustakaan. Walau dia tidak pernah makan di kantin, setidaknya segelintir orang tetap akan menyapanya walau ia tidak benar-benar mau duduk di kantin dan bertahan pada keriuhan disana. Orang-orang mengenalinya sebagai kutu buku hanya untuk menyindirnya, Ishida di kenal sangat jenius tapi juga pelit, istilah kutu buku muncul dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang kesal tak bisa mengintip kertas jawaban Ishida. Dan semenjak berkenalan dengannya, Kurosaki tidak pernah lagi mengatai seorang Uryuu Ishida sebagai kutu buku, biarpun di depan teman-temannya.

"Kau jadi dekat dengan si kacamata, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki mengintip Chizuru dari sela majalah _Jump_ nya. "Aku dekat dengan siapapun. Dan jangan memanggilnya kacamata. Uryuu Ishida, Ishida."

"Ok. Ok. Maksudku, kalian tempramen yang berbeda jauh, jadi itu kelihatan sangat aneh. Dan nilaimu membaik. Apa aku juga harus berteman dengannya?" Chiuzuru mengobrak-abrik tas Kurosaki dan berhasil mendapatkan roti kering sisa semalam.

"Hm. Kalau ingin pintar tidak harus belajar dengannya. Ya, kau tau?"

Kojima menggebrak tangannya diatas meja, "Heeii, kau jadi kedengaran seperi ibuku. Benar tidak, C _hado_?"

Seperti biasa, Chad hanya bereaksi datar dan bernapas.

"Kalau bisa, ajak saja dia nanti, saat kencan buta."

Kurosaki tertawa geli sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ishida? Kencan buta? _mana ada_ orang yang mau berpasangan dengannya." Jelaslah, kalaupun Ishida benar-benar ikut, Kurosaki tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berada sedekat satu meter dari Ishida, tentu hanya dia yang boleh mengijinkan dirinya sendiri berada di dekat Ishida. "Tapi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Aku harus belajar."

" _NA-NANNI?!_ "

Kurosaki paham benar apa arti kata jatuh cinta. Dia pernah mengalami jatuh cinta dengan mainan kereta api saat masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Dia cinta ibunya. Cinta kedua adik perempuannya. Dia cinta ayahnya. Dia cinta seluruh teman dan kehidupannya. Tapi perasaan cinta kepada teman yang bernama Ishida ini sepertinya terletak di bagian hati Kurosaki di sebelah lain. Tapi dia tidak merasa aneh seperti saat pertama kali dia onani, dan dia tidak cemas, dia tidak takut, dia membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh perlahan-lahan dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada penjelasan yang mampu di katakan saat kau sudah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, baik itu pria sekalipun. Kurosaki tidak bisa menemukan jawaban logis _kenapa hatiku tertuju padanya?_ Tapi ia tidak memerlukan itu, asal merasa nyaman, itu sudah cukup. Dan dia nyaman saat di dekat Ishida.

Begitupun, hari ini Ishida mengirimkan pesan yang tidak terduga, _Boleh sesekali aku mampir kerumahmu? Orang tuaku lembur, aku bebas, mungkin. Lol._

Kurosaki saat itu sedang mengikuti pelajaran Matematika. Berusaha setengah mati menegakkan kepalanya saja sudah sangat luarbiasa. Benar juga kata orang-orang tentang Rumus Matematika Mirip Seperti Sihir _Lullaby_ Yang Mampu Membuat Rasa Kantukmu Mendadak Datang, dan itu selalu terjadi pada seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas, kecuali tiga baris terdepan yang sepertinya tidak _mempan_ dengan sihir guru Matematika.

Kurosaki membalas, bahkan tanpa melihat _screen_ nya. ' _Oke. Bukan masalah. Kita bisa beli makan malam di pinggir jalan.'_ Dan saat Kurosaki memikirkan akan membeli makan malam bersama Ishida dia tersenyum diam-diam, tapi nampaknya ketahuan dengan mudah oleh Inoue yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Balasan datang begitu cepat, _Bahan mentah saja bagaimana? Lebih murah, bukan? Tapi apa aku bisa memasak dirumahmu?_

 _Makan masakan Ishida?_ Kurosaki tersenyum begitu lebar dengan sembunyi-bunyi —lagi— tapi Inoue menangkap basah senyum langka Kurosaki —lagi— dan sepertinya Inoue cukup bersemu.

' _HUOH! TENTU! AKU MAU KARE!'_

Getaran handphone datang secepat kilat, _Mudah. Err, apa kita kita pulang bersama hari ini? guru untuk mata pelajaran tambahan kelasku tidak datang, aku akan pulang cepat. Kau bisa? Aku akan menunggumu._

Aku akan menunggumu.

.Menunggumu.

Aku menunggumu.

AKU MENUNGGUMU.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun? Kau sa-sakit? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjuang selama empat jam lebih, bel sekolah yang di tunggu-tunggu berbunyi. Kurosaki belum pernah sebahagia ini mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi, baginya, dulu, bel sekolah berdentang atau tidak, kapanpun yang dia inginkan, itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pulang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berjanji pada Ishida. Berjanji untuk tidak membolos. Berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kriminal. Berjanji untuk mencoba belajar. Dan Kurosaki berhasil. Dan dengan ketekunan semacam itu, Kurosaki mendapatkan tiket berharga yang membuatnya menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil mengintip kertas tugas Ishida —walau bukan secara terang-terangan, tapi Ishida betul-betul serius mengajari Kurosaki— Sepertinya ayah Kurosaki harus mengucapkan jutaan terimakasih pada Ishida.

Kurosaki berlari seperti kerasukan setan. "Ada urusan penting!" katanya pada teman-temannya, dan kurasa teman-teman Kurosaki tidak bisa memikirkan urusan penting apa yang terjadi di kehidupan Kurosaki yang payah itu. Jadi mereka mengangguk dan membiarkan Kurosaki berlari lepas seperti anak ayam. Chad bahkan mengutip buku-buku Kurosaki yang jatuh dan menjaganya di dalam tasnya.

"Maaf karena sudah menunggu." Kurosaki menepuk pundak Ishida. Ishida tersentak dan menurunkan _headseat_ nya.

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"Jangan berbohong. Pundakmu dingin. Mulutmu berasap."

"Oke. Aku menunggu agak lama. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku punya roti isi kacang merah dan teh kaleng tadi."

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja duluan. Aku _kan_ bisa menjemputmu."

Ishida menepuk lengan Kurosaki. "Aku adalah pria yang menepati janji. Aku bilang kita akan pulang bersama, 'kan? Maka itulah yang aku lakukan. _Ak!_ Itu busnya. Ayo, Kurosaki."

Sebelum pintu bus terbuka, Kurosaki menyampirkan jaket olahraganya yang sebelumnya diikatkan di pinggangnya ke pundak Ishida. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena menungguiku. Itu akan menyakitiku."

Ishida tidak berkomentar, tapi dia memeluk rapat jaket Kurosaki di pundaknya. Dua gadis yang duduk di kursi depan melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi yang meriah.

Di dalam bus, keduanya hampir tidak bicara. Tapi Kurosaki yakin degupan jantungnya menjelaskan lebih banyak hal dari apa yang di pikirkan otaknya. Ia yakin cuaca hari ini dingin, cuaca dingin yang lembab benar-benar membuat sekujur kulitmu ngilu. Tapi ia tidak, ia hangat, setidaknya sekarang, terlebih di bagian ujung lutut serta pundaknya yang bersentuhan dengan Ishida. Disitulah titik didih yang tertinggi. Biarpun murid SMP di depannya menggenakan syal wol rajut yang tebal, Kurosaki sama sekali tidak kelihatan iri. Kehangatan tubuh Ishida seperti tungku api raksasa.

Tapi saat di jalan, Kurosaki tidak berhenti mencuri pandang kearah Ishida. Ishida melihat kejalanan, tenang, dan tatapan mata itu benar-benar membuat ketakjuban pada Kurosaki, dan Kurosaki berani bersumpah kalau ia cukup merasa iri pada jalan yang di lihat Ishida. Selain buku, Kurosaki belum pernah melihat Ishida bersungguh-sungguh menatap sesuatu. Biasanya dia menghindar dari tatapan orang dengan menggoyangkan kacamatanya. Awalnya cukup jengkel, tapi Kurosaki tau itu karena Ishida terlalu malu untuk bicara dengan orang-orang. Setidaknya itu satu dari sejuta hal manis yang mudah di temui Kurosaki pada Ishida.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang parah." Kata Kurosaki. Ternyata duduk diam dan tenang bukanlah opsi yang di sukainya.

"Parah? Parah kenapa?"

"Kau akan tau. Dia lebih parah daripada aku."

"Adalagi manusia yang lebih parah dari kau?"

Kurosaki tertawa keras, "Jangan menghina, ya."

"Tidak menghina, kau punya keluarga yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak punya apapun selain orang tua yang diam seperti boneka porselin saat makan malam di meja makan. Yang tidak lebih dari boneka tanpa jiwa saat hadir di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, satu-satunya kegiatan sekolahku yang mereka hadiri. Rumahku tidak berbeda dengan sekat dinding dingin, mirip seperti tempat sosial untuk orang kecanduan, hanya saja tempat itu punya kasur yang empuk dan sup yang hangat, dan orang-orang menyebutnya rumah."

Ishida tidak menduga reaksi Kurosaki. Kurosaki menatapnya. Bukan dalam pandangan yang kasihan atau simpatik. Bukan yang seperti itu. Ishida beradu pandang dengan Kurosaki, dan Kurosaki menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ini kali pertama Kurosaki berhasil menembus kacamata Ishida dan melihat iris biru yang mirip seperti berlian _The Hope Diamond_ di dasar laut, tatapan itu jatuh lurus di mata Kurosaki. Dan Ishida tidak berpaling

"Jangan merasa menyesal dengan apa yang kau miliki."

Ishida tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku _punya_ kau. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Senang ternyata ada orang yang membutuhkan diriku yang parah ini."

"Kau tidak parah. Tidak ada yang mengataimu parah. Seandainya orang-orang di sekolah tidak mengenalmu, mereka yang kelihatannya parah."

Selama sisa perjalanan, mereka tidak bicara lagi. Tapi waktu itu Kurosaki sempat menggenggam tangan Ishida, Kurosaki kelewat nekat tapi itu membuahkan hasil yang manis. Ishida memang tidak balas menggenggam sama erat dengan yang Kurosaki lakukan, tapi ia tidak menolak, ia tetap diam sementara tangannya di genggam Kurosaki. Beberapa menit sebelum sampai ke stasiun pemberhentian, Ishida sempat menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kurosaki dan beralasan, "Pinjam pundakmu sebentar ya, aku lelah."

Beruntunglah hanya ada lima orang disitu, mereka di kursi paling belakang, cukup tersembunyi. Kurosaki tidak tau harus bereaksi apa kali ini, dia hanya merasa senang bukan kepalang. Ia hanya berharap bus itu akan berjalan dua kilo meter lagi. Ia tidak ingin kejadian ini selesai begitu cepat.

Di luar dugaan, rumah Kurosaki tampak sepi. Memo kecil tulisan tangan Yuzu **Kami pergi. Mungkin akan pulang larut. Ada makanan di kulkas, cobalah untuk memanaskannya, tapi jangan sampai membakar rumah. Kalau ragu, belilah makanan di toko** ada di atas meja makan.

"Membakar rumah? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memasak, hm?"

Kurosaki memutar pandangannya dan meremat memo kecil itu ke dalam kantung celananya. "Aku hanya tidak mau mencoba. Aku bisa kalau aku mau. Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak mau."

"Terserahlah. Sekarang dimana pancinya?" Ishida menggulung bajunya sebelum mencuci tangan.

"Gantilah dulu bajumu. Aku punya sesuatu yang hangat di kamarku. Naiklah. Di lantai dua pintu ketiga di ujung."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa aku menggeratak kamarmu?"

"Jangan sungkan. Rumahku selalu terbuka untuk umum."

"O-oke," Ishida mulai menaiki tangga. "Siapkan pancinya."

Kurosaki sudah cukup berdebar-debar bahkan semenjak di kelas tadi, atau saat di bus dengan kejadian macam itu, mustahil ia tidak _jantungan_. Tapi sekarang Kurosaki bukan level _jantungan_ lagi. Seperti seseorang sudah menyusun skrip yang bagus baginya. Hujan badai di luar, dan Kurosaki harus mengakui kedurhakaannya karena ia mendoakan keluarganya terjebak hujan dan sedang berteduh di suatu tempat sampai badai kencang ini berhenti. Jadi dia hanya berdua saja dengan Ishida.

Berdua saja. Hal apa yang mampu terjadi?

Lagi-lagi _Kami-sama_ tertawa diatas singasananya.

"Diluar dugaan, kamarmu cukup teratur."

Suara Ishida muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan pajama SMP yang Kurosaki lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakannya, setelah di perhatikan ternyata Ishida bertubuh kecil, ukuran yang nyaman saat di peluk.

"Aku memang nakal. Tapi lapangan perangku teratur."

Ishida menggoyang kacamatanya. "Minggir. Sekarang waktunya aku beraksi."

"Tolong karenya yang pedas ya, Tuan Koki." Kurosaki bergumam sambil berlalu. Ishida tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua terjadi sangat cepat.

Selepas makan malam, Ishida menceritakan sesuatu tentang kehidupannya. Tentang rumahnya yang sepi, tentang hari-harinya yang kelam, tentang dia yang membutuhkan seorang teman bicara lebih dari ia ingin membaca buku —mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Ishida sangat bahagia dengan buku, buku menjadi teman dekatnya selama ini— tentang ia yang terpuruk. Kurosaki mendengar tanpa memotong. Ia menyeka air mata Ishida dengan ibu jarinya. Menarik kacamata Ishida dan meletakannya di rak buku sebelah ranjangnya —oh, mereka ada di kamar Kurosaki— dan mengelus sisi wajahnya yang basah.

"Sekarang kau tidak kesepian. Kau punya aku."

Kurosaki tidak merasakan apapun. Hatinya yang panas membimbing tubuhnya melakukan sesuatu. Ishida diam dan sepertinya memang menunggu Kurosaki.

"Jangan tertutup lagi. Aku akan disini bersamamu, Uryuu."

Ishida menunduk. Mendengar namanya disebut nampaknya menimbulkan efek drastis di wajahnya. Tidak lama Kurosaki datang dan mencium. Singkat. Kurosaki langsung menarik wajahnya. Berharap tidak menerima tamparan berkala pada wajahnya, tapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik, itu tidak terjadi.

"Kenapa?" suara Ishida parau dan tersekat. "Kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Kau tau alasannya, Uryuu." Setelah mendapat keyakinan penuh, Kurosaki tanpa segan menciumnya. Kali ini bukan hanya mengecup, ia menambahi dengan pelukan dan dekapan kuat, keduanya di selimuti gairah. Kurosaki merasakan punggungnya di cengkram, itu tangan mungil Ishida, di belakang punggungnya. Lidah keduanya menyatu, hangat mulut Ishida mengalahkan sumber mata air, penuh kenyamanan, dan nikmat luar biasa.

Kurosaki perlahan merubah posisi dan mengangkat tubuhnya dan tubuh Ishida keatas ranjang. Kurosaki melepas ciuman, kemudian duduk berjongkok diantara kaki Ishida.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau keberatan."

"Kau bilang seperti itu setelah membuatku seperti ini?" Ishida menyeka basah di atas bibirnya, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Kurosaki. Kemarikan kacamataku."

Kurosaki menyerahkan kacamata berbingkai _stainless_ , "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Ishida datang dan memeluk tubuh Kurosaki di depannya. "Kau tau bagaimana caranya aku mengelola degup jantungku yang sudah aku tahan semenjak kita menginjakkan kaki di rumahmu?"

Kurosaki tertawa. "Iya. Aku tau."

Dari sini semua keintiman bermula.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua puluh menit. Hasilnya, Ishida keluar dua kali dan Kurosaki keluar satu kali. Tapi keduanya belum kelihatan terpuaskan. Terutama Kurosaki.

"Masih belum?" tanya Kurosaki, ia bermandikan peluh, kebanyakan titik letih itu jatuh dan menetes di atas tubuh Ishida.

"Kau?" Ishida terengah-engah. Kapan terakhir kali ia terengah-engah. Ah… lomba maraton saat SMP. Dan grupnya mendapat urutan paling terakhir.

"Kau menanyaiku? Aku bisa sepuluh kali lagi."

"Ya. Kau akan membunuhku dengan instan."

Kurosaki menatap serius, kemudian meraih rambut Ishida yang basah dan menarik-nariknya lembut. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, hm, Uryuu?"

Ishida mengangkat lututnya dan menggeser pinggulnya. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara cabul saat Kurosaki bergerak, jelas saja, saat mereka bicara, Kurosaki belum melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Ishida. Jadi selama dua puluh menit, Ishida harus menampung milik Kurosaki di lubangnya yang kecil.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku tidak tau. Aku tau." Ucap Ishida dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Sekarang lakukan sesuatu, jangan tanggung-tanggung, ukuranmu itu tidak normal."

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin lebih?" tanya Kurosaki, dia mendorong panggulnya pelan, tapi cukup melarikan desah tertahan dari bibir Ishida.

Ishida berpose erotis, entah itu disengaja atau memang Ishida bertingkah seperti ini saat melakukan _itu_ , yang membuat kemaluan Kurosaki melakukan pemberontakan. Tapi pertama, Kurosaki meraih botol pelumas —yang entah muncul darimana— dan menuangkannya di kemaluannya dan lubang bokong Ishida yang terbuka. Dinginnya cairan itu membuat Ishida mendesis, geli karena air kental yang menetes diantara perpotongan bokongnya membuat reaksi menutup pada otot cincin lubang bokongnya, mencengkram milik Kurosaki.

"He-hei, sabarlah. Aku tau kau menginginkan aku."

"Ja-jangan, ah… bicara bodoh."

Setelah persiapan selesai, Kurosaki kembali ke posisi terbaiknya, lalu perlahan-lahan mendorong dalam pinggulnya seperti dia akan tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Ishida.

"A-aah." Ishida melenguh, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kurosaki mencium. Kali ini bukan mengecup saja. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Ishida berguling-guling dengan lidahnya. Ishida meraih leher Kurosaki dan meremat tengkuknya, menempelken kening mereka sementara Kurosaki membelah fokusnya menjadi dua, di bibir dan lidahnya serta tempo keluar-masuk di pinggulnya. Ishida membuka lututnya, dan berani bersumpah lubang intimnya benar-benar telah di rusak oleh kejantanan berukuran abnormal milik Kurosaki.

Entah karena lubrikan atau memang tubuh Ishida berubah menjadi akomodatif —memproduksi lebih banyak cairan kental— _apapun_ itu, Kurosaki merasa jauh lebih mudah untuk menambah kecepatan di pinggulnya. Di dalam tubuh Ishida sangat ketat, tidak peduli berapa kali Kurosaki menerobos ke dalam sana, Ishida tidak merenggang, bahkan selalu ada perlawanan nikmat dari dalam. Napas Ishida kelihatan kasihan, matanya memerah, setelah datang sekali, ia masih belum mampu menepis rasa pedih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau ini menyakitimu."

Ishida tersenyum, tangannya memeluk tubuh Kurosaki. "Akan lebih menyakitkan kalau kau meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

"Kau memang tidak menahan diri sejak awal," Ishida mengelus sisi wajah Kurosaki. "Sial, Kurosaki, kau benar-benar tampan."

"Ka-kau… benar-benar, ini perang terbuka!"

"E-eh apa yang? A-ah! Ku-Kurasaki!"

Kurosaki kembali berkutat dengan tempo cepat di panggulnya. Mereka berciuman, meremas, menjilat, Kurosaki bahkan tanpa segan mengigit dan mengecup kulit di perpotongan leher Ishida. Seperti meninggalkan bekas merah di kanvas putih pucat.

Ishida tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan seberapa besar kenikmatan pada tubuhnya lagi. Kesenangannya seperti layar terbuka; seluruh wajahnya memerah, kelopak matanya setengah tertutup, erang yang muncul setiap kali Kurosaki menyerempet prostat Ishida dengan kepala kemaluannya yang keras. Ishida bahkan tidak berpaling dari Kurosaki saat Kurosaki menatapnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kacamata kotaknya miring ke arah kanan dan Kurosaki mencoba membenarkannya tapi gagal, kacamata itu lari lagi ke sisi lain wajah Ishida. Dan setiap sedikit saja sentuhan pada kemaluan Ishida di perut Kurosaki membuatnya mengigil, sehingga tampaknya Ishida sudah melampaui batas, tapi Kurosaki berharap Ishida tidak keluar terlalu cepat.

"Aku akan keluar di dalam tubuhmu, ja-jadi bag—"

Ishida tampaknya tidak peduli. "Keluar di dalam terasa lebih baik, bukan?" Dia mengambil napas dalam sambil memberikan seringai goda yang membentang di bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau ingin."

Dengan kaki Ishida yang terkunci di pinggangnya, Kurosaki tidak punya banyak pilihan. Ishida menggepalkan tangannya dan menarik tengkuk Kurosaki ke bawah dan menekan bibir mereka bersama-sama dan setiap suara lenguh Ishida teredam begitu seksi ke dalam mulut Kurosaki. Guncangan di pinggang Kurosaki semakian naik temponya, Kurosaki tau Ishida akan keluar sebentar lagi, jadi dia membuat rotasi tanggung dan menusuk dalam dengan tempo dan ritme yang berbeda, cepat dan lambat, berputar dan diam, gerakkan tanggung dan menghujam tiba-tiba. Dia merasakan tumit Ishida menekan ke punggungnya, merasa Ishida bergetar di bawah tubuhnya.

Ishida mencakar dan Kurosaki mengigit bibir bawah Ishida.

"Ku-Kurosaki," Ishida merintih, tubuhnya mengigil saat Kurosaki mengekstrak dirinya dengan cairan pekat yang panas ke dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya keluar hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Itu banyak, Uryuu. Kau sudah datang tiga kali dan kau masih bisa mengeluarkan sampai sebanyak ini?" Kurosaki menatap ke bawah tubuh mereka dan melihat sejumlah cairan bening yang kental di tengah perut Ishida, masih sedikit menetes dari kepala kemaluannya. "Dan kau masih keras." katanya.

Ishida mendorong poninya ke samping melalui tangannya. "Ini karena ulahmu juga, bodoh."

"Oh ya? Aku hebat bisa membuatmu begini, Uryuu." Kurosaki mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam kolam precum diatas perut Ishida. "Lihatlah ini." Dia meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya bersama-sama, kemudian memisahkan mereka untuk mempertontonkan precum Ishida yang membentuk garis antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Aku bisa membuatnya lebih banyak, kau setuju?"

Ishida tampak skeptis. "Tidak akan sulit bagimu."

Kurosaki baru akan memulai ketiga dan keempat dan seterusnya. Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang ramai di depan kamarnya, tidak lama di susul ledak tawa berfrekuensi tinggi.

"Ah, itu ayahmu, Kurosaki!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu, ah, bajuku terciprat, cepat berikan aku sesuatu, idiot!"

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan. Ishida tidak bisa menampik betapa penampilannya yang seperti ini dapat menarik kesan _tanda tanya_ pada ayah Kurosaki. Ishida mengenakan kaus dan celana baru —dengan ukuran yang sangat kelebihan di badannya— milik Kurosaki, wajah dan rambutnya basah, kontras kulitnya yang putih tidak bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan baik rona maupun bekas-bekas mencolok di sekitar lehernya, dan Ishida tidak bisa membuat wajahnya lurus, napasnya terburu-buru, bibirnya membengkak dan dia hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Dan yang parahnya lagi, Kurosaki berpenampilan sama dengan Ishida, hanya saja, dia kelihatan senang dan bangga.

" _Onii-chan_ , aku tidak pernah melihat temanmu yang ini." suara Yuzu yang deluan terdengar. Karin menyendok kare buatan Ishida kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku Uryuu Ishida, maaf paman, telah lancang masuk ke rumahmu tanpa ijin."

Isshin Kurosaki tertawa _sumringah_ , "Bukan masalah, anak muda. Kau punya mulut yang sopan ya. Tolong setidaknya ajarkan sedikit pada Ichigo." Komentar Isshin. Ishida tampak terkejut, tidak terbiasa mendengar orang tua yang ucapannya lebih sarkastik daripada orang tuanya sendiri.

"Dia yang belakangan ini kuceritakan," ujar Kurosaki dan entah kenapa merasa kesal saat Karin menyendok kare di piringnya. "Hei, jangan ambil bagianku."

"Ini enak. Dia yang membuatnya?" Karin tersungut, isi piringnya hampir bersih.

Isshin meletakkan sendoknya. "Tolong baik-baiklah pada anakku. Dia bodoh, tapi dia orang yang baik. Dan karena ada kau, setidaknya dia punya sesuatu yang tidak membuat hatiku sakit saat melihat buku rapornya, itu benar-benar luar-biasa." katanya dan dia agak menunduk.

"Eh, hoi, pak tua!"

"A-angkat kepala anda, Ku-Kurosaki- _san_ , itu bukan hal yang sulit. Ichigo diluar dugaan mudah mengerti."

Keadannya jadi mirip seperti seorang istri yang begitu segan dengan ayah mertuanya. _Dan dia memanggil nama kecilku._ Kurosaki mencoba terpaku dengan nasi di atas piringnya, sementara Karin belum berhenti juga mencomot kare miliknya.

"Se-sebegitu enaknya?" tanya Ishida. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat anak-anak. Tapi adik Kurosaki kelihatan seperti marmut kecil dengan topi berwarna.

"Ya." Karin sibuk mengunyah isi mulutnya.

"Bisa ajarkan Yuzu membuat yang seperti ini, _onii-chan?_ "

"Te-tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tau kau memperhatikan, memperhatikan aku."

Saat itu mereka sudah kembali ke kamar Kurosaki lagi, malam sudah cukup larut, sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak laki-laki menghabiskan sisa malam dengan bermain _video game_ saat sedang menginap. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Kurosaki bisa bangga karena mampu mengajarkan sesuatu pada sang master.

"Kau tau?"

"Ya. Aku juga mengintipmu di kelas. Aku terbawa penasaran."

Kurosaki memegang kontroler _game_ nya erat, walau baru, Ishida cukup lihai memainkan game bergenre _Otome horror_ macam ini. "Kau mengintipku? Astaga, kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Ya jelas, jangan sampai kau tau. Itu arti dari mengintip."

"Tapi aku mengintipmu, dan kau tau."

Ishida tertawa. "Tapi aku merasa bersyukur. Kupikir, entah sampai kapan aku musti menunggumu. Ternyata kau yang datang duluan padaku, yah, walau sebenarnya kau tidak benar-benar mendatangiku, kita tanpa sengaja bertemu di atap sekolah."

Kurosaki tidak benar-benar memusatkan konsentrasinya pada _game_ , dia hanya mencoba tenang sementara jantungnya berdetak cukup gila belakangan ini, "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana kau menanggapi sikap menguntitku?"

"Tidak masalah, karena kau tidak menggangguku. Kau tidak membuat teror, dan setelah tau akhirnya begini, aku benar-benar tidak merasa marah."

"Dan?"

Ishida menurunkan kontrolernya, "Dan?"

"Dan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, awalnya?" Kurosaki mau tidak mau menurunkan kontrolernya juga, lalu tidur diatas pangkuan Ishida. Kurosaki benar-benar suka bertingkah lemah saat berada di dekat Ishida, hanya di depan Ishida dia bertingkah seperti ingin di lindungi, ingin di belai, ingin di elus seperti mengelus perut anak anjing. Ia suka kelihatan lemah hanya agar Ishida mau meletakkan tangannya di atas pelipis Kurosaki dan mengelus rambut oranyenya pelan-pelan.

"A-aku melihatmu, melihatmu mengawasiku, kupikir ada apa dengan pria ini? Apa dia mendendam padaku? Aku mencoba tidak menimbulkan musuh di sekolah. Tapi kau tidak seperti musuh. Aku tau kau berdiri di depan perpustakaan tempo hari. Dan aku melihatmu. Aku tau kau tidak berbahaya, kau bukan seperti yang ku bayangkan pada awalnya. Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa bertindak duluan. Jadi aku menunggu, dan tidak lama kau datang padaku."

"La-lalu?"

"Lalu apa, Kurosaki? Berbicaralah yang benar, aku bukan detektif yang memergokimu mencuri."

"Ah entahlah!" Kurosaki menarik Ishida untuk ikut bergabung dengannya diatas tempat tidur. "Tidurlah. Besok kalau ayah dan adikku pergi, kita akan membolos sekolah dan melakukan itu sebanyak yang aku mau." Kurosaki menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Dan saat kau keluar, kau harus memanggil nama kecilku seperti tadi, ok?"

"A-apa?" Ishida bergerak lasak di dalam pelukan Kurosaki. Tapi yah… setidaknya ia tidak menolak juga.

Mungkin besok Ishida akan lumpuh sesaat.

 **.  
WONDERLUST  
THE END  
.**

Cerita kedua di fandom Bleach akhirnya berhasil meluncur. Tidak menyangka akan kembali kesini dalam jangka waktu dekat, tapi ya, terjadilah. Author jatuh cinta sama Ishida sebenarnya, karakter yang benar-benar cocok di jadikan karakter uke. Dan untuk cerita diatas, author merasa itu adalah cerita semi-fluff yang bisa di katakan... bolehlaah...

Fol/fav dan reviews juga sangat berarti untuk author. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
